Estrella Fugaz (Acorazados)
by Shuki08
Summary: Bueno es una continuacion de mi primer fanfic Estrella Fugaz, solo que lo hice como una historia nueva x), La relacion de Ez y Soraka se topo con un nuevo desafio. Podran superarlo?


**Bueno, hola de nuevo nwn! con todos los comentarios del primer fic! los cuales les agradesco mucho, hice este :D me inspire a base de una imagen que Riot Games saco de Ezreal y Lux UwU . Les recomendaria que lean aun que sea el primer capitulo del primer fic si no lo leyeron :D.**

**Traté de pulir todas aquellas cosas que me dijieron para mejorar, en fin, espero les guste nwn!**

**Pj: (pensamientos) _-acciones..- _Dialogo.**

* * *

**Acorazados.**

Capítulo 1:

Dos años habían pasado desde que la pareja de League of Legends estaba junta, sin muchos sobresaltos, y como lo estaría una pareja normal. Varus seguía visitándolos de vez en cuando, y Ezreal refunfuñando respecto a eso. Todo era tranquilo, los invocaban como era costumbre para luego regresar a su hogar.

Hasta que un día al azar antes de la hora de invocación habitual, los directivos de la liga mandaron a llamar a Ezreal y Lux. Estos sorprendidos fueron guiados por un Guardián hasta un pasillo con una sola puerta. Al entrar a la sala, se encontraron con una mesa ovalada con varias personas de traje negro sentados a su alrededor, que los observaban. La persona más lejos, que estaba en la punta de la mesa se levantó y camino hasta ellos, tenía unas gafas negras, pelo corto y una expresión no muy demostrativa. Este extendió su mano en forma de saludo y los invito a sentarse para contarle el porqué de su llamada.

**Empresario:** Hola campeones, fueron citados aquí porque tenemos una petición especial para ustedes. _- cruzándose de brazos -_ Como verán muchos invocadores jóvenes están interesados en lo que es League of Legends, y nosotros hemos pensado una manera de atraerlos, captar su atención. Estamos pensando, en generar una relación entre ustedes, una pareja joven dentro de la liga, algo que haga bullicio a los ojos de nuestros futuros jugadores, obviamente no se preocupen todo esto dentro de la liga es algo ficticio, fuera de ella volverán a sus vidas normales. ¿Aceptan? _ -bajando sus gafas, mirándolos -_

Ambos chicos permanecieron callados, trataban de procesar lo que acababan de decirle, más que nada Ezreal, pero la rubia se le adelanto, asintiendo gustosamente. A los dos rubios se les otorgo un papel a firmar.

**Empresario:** No se preocupen campeones. Su recompensa por acceder a esto será con creces. _–dijo para sonreír de medio lado e invitarlos a pasar por una puerta que estaba atrás de ellos.-_

Al entrar un hombre flaco, alto, con ropas coloridas y una feliz apariencia los atendió.

**Fotógrafo:** hoola chicos, pero si son hermosos! _- decía animadamente, corriendo alrededor de ellos con cámara en mano –_

Ezreal y Lux caminaron hacia la nueva extraña persona y entraron a lo que parecía ser un estudio fotográfico. O al menos eso aparentaba.

**Ezreal:** que se supone que es esto?

**Fotógrafo:** ohh lo sientoo, no les dije nada, pues verán como les han dicho antes hay que generar en la gente cierto "rumor", no? pues lo mejor para eso es difundir una fotoo! _-alegre-_ así que pónganse ahí y estén casuales si?, la cámara hará el resto.

**Lux:** veen Ez! _-tirando del brazo al rubio hacia delante de la cámara..-_

**Ezreal:** (pero que rayos firmé! esto está pasando muy rápido, además es muy tonto, odio las fotos, que se supone que tengo que hacer?)..-_poniendo su mano atrás de su nuca-_

**Fotógrafo:** perfecctoo chicos! vieron? muy sencillo, ya pueden retirarse, noos vemoss_..-moviendo su mano..-_

Los campeones se retiraron por el mismo lugar donde vinieron uno con más preguntas que el otro, pero sus ideas fueros despabiladas ya que uno de ellos había sido invocado, todo este asunto tenía que pasar por el momento.

El día paso normal para el Explorador, los combates y la estadía en la liga no cambiaron en lo absoluto, ya era de noche y quería ver a Soraka. Todavía trataba de pensar alguna manera coherente de comentarle todo lo ocurrido, no quería que esta lo malinterpretara. Llego a su destino, y cuando se dispuso de buscar a su support, se topó con Varus.

**Ezreal:** como se supone que haces para llegar antes que yo?...(y yo que quería verla a solas, maldición )- _enojado, tirándose como las tantas veces ya en el acostumbrado sofá –_

**Varus:** veras, como podría explicarlo a alguien como tú? _–posando su dedo en el mentón en señal de pensamiento- _ah! Lo tengo, no te lo diré.

**Ezreal:** tsk..(mmh huele muy bien, ) _–Levantándose y buscando a Soraka-_

Este se dirigió a la cocina, donde habitualmente la encuentra, y la abrazo por la espalda, adoraba hundir su rostro en el cuello de la menor, su esencia era tranquilizadora y muy dulce, permaneció unos segundos así para darla vuelta suavemente y depositar un beso saludándola.

**Ezreal:** tengo que hablar contigo. –_le dijo sin vueltas-_

**Soraka:** de acuerdo, pero ahora me ayudas a llevar esto?.. (Que habrá sucedido para que pongas ese rostro tan serio?). _–Dándole unos platos-_

Los tres comieron, Ezreal mas callado de lo normal, Soraka se dio cuenta de esto, no era normal en el no hablar de cómo había transcurrido su día en la liga. Hasta que fue después de comer donde el rubio se dispuso a hablar.

**Soraka**: que es lo que necesitabas decirme?

**Ezreal:** veras, hoy...

Lo sucedido fue contado, Varus y Soraka lo miraba algo desencajados, no podían comprender por qué el rubio no se había opuesto, o al menos haber dicho algo al respecto. Aun así la hija de las estrellas lo miro, suspiro y pensó un momento, no quería dejarse llevar por sus emociones, si era lo mejor tal vez no tendría problema en aceptarlo.

**Soraka:** ya veo, está bien no veo que problema pueda surgir por esto, además yo confió en ti. –_sonriéndole-_

**Ezreal:** gracias, la verdad que aún no caigo en el hecho de que tipo de cosas hay que hacer pero no hare nada para perjudicarnos. _–Tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa-_

**Varus:** aun así no te preocupes soraka, si este niño llega a hacer algo, se la vera conmigo dentro o fuera del campo de batalla.

**Soraka:** yo sé que eso no será necesario. (Gracias por siempre protegerme varus).

Después de esto Varus se retiró, dejando descansar a ambos. Al momento de irse a dormir Soraka lo despidió al rubio con una sonrisa y se acostó. Pero a pesar de estar brindándoles sonrisas tranquilizadoras, no podía conciliar el sueño, constantes pensamientos poco agradables venían a su mente impidiendo que pudiera descansar tranquila, no era como si desconfiara de él, pero el hecho de que se había comprometido firmando un papel del cual no podía librarse hacia que la pusiera nerviosa, trataba de despabilar su mente pero no lo logró, haciendo una noche imposible para ella.

Al pasar unos días las cosas iban como de costumbre, lo cual era algo raro, Soraka pensaba que habría mas revuelo por lo que Ezreal le había contado, vio la foto de la cual hablaba pero no lo notaba como algo malo, así que pudo estar más tranquila después de tanta preocupación.

Se paseó por los pasillos de la liga mientras esperaba ser invocada, cuando nota como muchas personas la miraban y susurraban cosas, mentalmente se preguntaba si tenía algo mal, o había hecho algo, efectivamente algo con respecto a ella había sucedido, empezó a caminar más rápido tratando de encontrar a Ezreal, pero se topó con Le Blanc.

**Le Blanc:** así que… - _sonriendo_ - ... De ahí viene el cuerno?... _-tocando su frente –_

**Soraka:** no se a qué te refieres...-_apartando su mano-_ (Mi cuerno? Pero si estoy en la forma divina.. Que sucede..) –_ caminando, pasando al lado de Le Blanc –_

**Le Blanc:** jajaja..

No entendía en lo absoluto lo que sucedía, porque le habían dicho eso? Porque nadie se acercaba a decirle algo si había algún problema con ella, corrió hasta la sala médica y se sentó en una de las sillas que allí había.

**Soraka:** que sucede… _- se decía a sí misma, miles de pensamientos venían a su mente sin sentido aparente..-_

Siguió sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando escucha fuertes pasos que venían desde afuera, y un fuerte estruendo ya que habían entrado azotando las puertas. Agitado, transpirado, y sin poder articular palabra debido a la falta de aliento, Ezreal vio a Soraka y la abrazo fuertemente. Como si fuera a perderla o algo, fue en ese instante donde el corazón de ella dio un profundo vuelco. Algo andaba mal.

**Ezreal:** lo siento… yo no quería pero tenía que, realmente no quería hacer eso soraka_..- decía mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de ella como lo hacía siempre..-_

**Soraka:** que sucede Ezreal? Todos han estado mirándome mientras caminaba..

**Ezreal:** yo, te prometí que jamás haría algo para lastimarnos.. _– estrechándola mas contra su cuerpo..-_

**Soraka:** que has hecho Ezreal?, necesito que me lo digas..-_su corazón se estrujaba, y una fuerte punzada se clavada despiadadamente-_

**Ezreal:** yo…

No tuvo tiempo a poder articular palabra ya que alguien lo había empujado lejos de Soraka haciéndolo caer fuertemente contra el suelo.

**Ezreal:** argh_…-levantándose_..- varus..

**Varus:** acaso tienes alguna explicación lógica de lo que has hecho?!..- _estaba furioso_ –

**Ezreal:** no tuve opción!.. Sabes que jamás haría algo así!..

**Varus:** no me jodas!..-_de su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a brotar corrupción para formar lo que es su arco, mientras que su brazo derecho se estiró para atrás y su mano brillo, dejando salir una flecha violeta la cual se agrandaba cada vez más, su brazo se tensaba, los músculos estaban al máximo, si esa Flecha Penetrante cargada de furia llegaba a dar en el explorador, sería un golpe fatal..- Arggh..!..-totalmente cargada, disparó, la flecha voló unos pocos metros para impactar contra la pared fallando..-_

**Ezreal:** estas demente?!.(Diablos, eso estuvo cerca_..).-había utilizado su Alteración Arcana para esquivarla, pero no del todo ya que parte de su hombro estaba lacerado.-_

**Varus:** esta vez no fallaré, me asegurare de que no te muevas chiquillo_!..- posicionándose para lanzar su Cadena de Corrupción..-_

**Soraka:** varus, detente!. Ya basta_!..- tomando de su brazo, haciendo que este cediera_..-Dime lo que ha sucedido.

**Varus:** sucede que_…- calmándose.._- ha besado a Luxanna y lo peor… esa foto esta por toda la maldita liga.

**Ezreal:** soraka… yo, no tenía opción, firme ese papel recuerdas!...( por favor perdóname, soraka.. ) -_viendo como soraka se quedaba inmóvil frente a varus-._

**Soraka**: ( porque lo hiciste? Por qué no te rehusaste? Tan importante era lo que firmaste..) Ezreal es enserio?..… _- Se acercó lentamente a Ezreal evitando algún contacto visual, y poso sus manos en el hombro herido de este, utilizando Bendición Astral, lo curo totalmente y se alejó de él..-_

**Ezreal:** gracias.. _–poniéndose de pie..-_

**Soraka:** vámonos Varus…-

**Ezreal:** espera! Soraka!..

**Soraka**: cállate!._.-silenciándolo..-_

**Ezreal:** …- _intentó acercarse a ella, pero fue amenazado por Varus, no es como si no pudiese pelear, pero realmente Varus estaba molesto con él. Nunca había visto a la Flecha del Castigo tan furioso -._

Fue lo único que pudo articular, ella no quería verlo, no podía, a lo mejor el hecho de que la foto estaba por toda la liga no era lo peor, si no que aparte de eso la había besado, no podía comprender el hecho de porque había sucedido aquello, no quería pensarlo, constantes imágenes de ellos dos juntos recorría su mente, y si tal vez todo este tiempo que estuvo con él fue mentira? , si en realidad era Lux a quien quería?, que podría llegar a pensar de ellos dos? Que su relación era una mentira, que jugaba con ella pero en realidad estaba con Luxanna? Ahora entendía por qué todos decían cosas mientras pasaba. No podía entender por qué Ezreal habría hecho algo así, acaso ella fallo en algo? Hizo algo mal?

Varus salió detrás de ella, mirando a todos los cuales pasaban a su lado, dedicándole a cada uno una mirada cargada de odio, nadie se atrevía a decirle algo. Ambos salieron de la liga.

**Soraka:** no lo entiendo Varus_...- frenándose y mirando hacia arriba..-_ que hago mal?.

**Varus:** tú no tienes la culpa, y lo sabes.

**Soraka:** gracias… _-volviendo a él y abrasándolo-_

Varus tal vez más dolido que ella, al verla en ese estado, sintiendo caer las tibias lágrimas por su pecho una vez más, se quedaría así todo el tiempo que hacía falta para que se calmara. (Si tan solo te hubieses enamorado de mí, este sufrimiento no sería nunca parte de ti Soraka..).

Ezreal aún se encontraba en la liga, sentado y solo, sabía que ella iba a reaccionar así, al menos lo suponía, pero tenía que hacerlo, en todo momento pensó en ella, no quería verla sufrir de nuevo, el mismo se lo prometió, no hacerla llorar desde la primera vez que la conoció.

**Ezreal:** (lo siento Soraka. Pero si no hacia eso, tendría que volver a Piltover.. Realmente lo siento)..-_cerrando sus puños.._

Después de varios días de lo que había pasado, nulas eran las palabras que se habían dirigido, Soraka opto por no hablarle, cuando cruzaba al rubio esta evitaba cualquier contacto visual, se la pasaba todo el día hablando con Varus, aunque este último notaba el sufrimiento de la menor, pero si era esto lo que había elegido no iba a contradecirla en sus sentimientos, menos ahora que necesitaba de alguien. Al contrario de ella, Ezreal no podía estar más desconcentrado, todos los días recibía serias quejas de los invocadores con que su desempeño no era el mejor, a la par de esto tenía que lidiar con la compañía de Lux, no quería enojarse con ella, aunque en parte fue su culpa por arrastrarlo a firmar aquel papel, pero no era momento para culpar a otros, tenía que pensar la manera de poder acercarse a Soraka, quería verla, necesitaba verla, explicarle, pero no podría mientras este con Varus. Eso hacia deprimir más al rubio, los días sin ella eran largos y densos, los combates eran tediosos, sabiendo que al final del día no podría verla sonreír ni sentir sus suaves manos recorrer sus cabellos, era bastante irritante y triste.

Ezreal caminaba hacia su casa, hacia bastante que no tenía que volver a ella, la mayoría del tiempo volvía directamente a la de Soraka, al llegar, se dejó caer agotado en su cama, estaba todo en absoluto silencio, odiaba estar así, antes lo hubiese preferido pero ahora no, azoto su puño contra la cama, disgustado, frustrado, porque todo tenía que acabar así? La frase "si pudiera volver el tiempo." Retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez, era algo imposible, absorto de sus negativos pensamientos se levantó por un vaso de agua, miro a través de la ventana y vio la primera estrella asomarse, estaba oscureciendo. Posó su miraba un momento en esa estrella, y dejo el vaso casi intacto en la mesa y salió camino a la casa de ella, de alguna u otra forma tenía que al menos verla.

Camino a paso veloz, hasta que pudo divisarla a unos metros, estaba entrando, apuro el paso y al fin llego, ahí estaba parado en frente de la puerta a la cual había cruzado tantas veces, pero esta vez una barrera mental no se lo permitía. Debatía en su mente si debía de golpear o no, su corazón se aceleraba sentía como si esta fuese la primera vez, pero con la leve punzada de lo ocurrido. Dejo de titubear y estiro su brazo para golpear, la puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo.

**Varus:** que haces aquí?..-_dijo para sorprenderse pero no demostrarlo, no le caía mal el rubio, no tanto… Pero en este momento no quería verlo cerca de ella..-_

**Ezreal:** Varus, escucha, déjame ver a Soraka tengo que decirle algo.

**Varus:** No. Si ella no lo quiere, lo siento por ti.

**Ezreal:** entonces te lo diré a ti, se lo podrías decir? La razón por la cual acepte aquella fotografía con Lux, fue porque ellos podrían sacarme de la liga y hacer que regrese a Piltover con la excusa de estar haciendo unas "Investigaciones" de trabajo. Si yo no accedía a tomarla, nunca podría volver a ver a Soraka.

**Varus**: ya veo.

**Ezreal**: sabes que nunca le haría nada Varus… sabes que la quiero.

**Varus:…-**_las palabras del rubio sonaban tan sinceras, sabía que así eran, pero tal vez el hecho de que el también quería a Soraka hacia que sienta cierta molestia al escucharlas..- _es mejor que te vallas..

**Ezreal:** se lo dirás, verdad? No sé cuándo pueda verla, y realmente quiero estar con ella.

**Varus:** adiós Ezreal.._-dijo para cerrar la puerta y mirar un rato la nada, pensando, realmente tendría que decirle eso a ella?... si esa confesión nunca llegaba,…-_

Ezreal observo la puerta cerrarse, así como sus esperanzas desvanecerse, y emprendió el camino de regreso a su desolada casa, a intentar dormir, o esperar a estar lo suficientemente cansado para caer rendido al sueño.

Una semana paso nuevamente sin poder hablar con ella, sin decir nada el dolor habla, consumiendo sus entrañas, sin decir nada el sueño acaba, el rubio se forzó a vivir sin ella, pasar a soportar la soledad, volviéndose a acostumbrar.

Otro día, otra vez en camino a la Liga, apenas había llegado ni bien puso un pie en una de las salas, fue nombrado a invocar. Camino lento, y sin apuros, hasta llegar, ver a sus compañeros y rápidamente ser transportado al campo de batalla.

**Bienvenidos a la Grieta del Invocador.**

Ezreal compro sus items y caminó como siempre a su línea, una Sona era su soporte. Esta le otorgó una sonrisa y con su música acompañada de auras fueron a bot.

**Se han generado súbditos.**

Los minions llegaban y comenzaban a atacarse entre sí, para este momento los enemigos de bot habían aparecido, eran Soraka y Talon. Al parecer el carry de bot, Caitlyn había ido a Mid.

**Sona:** ( ten cuidado Ezreal, Talon es muy poderoso a Nivel 6 )

**Ezreal:** lo se…

Difusos segundos eran los que sus miradas podían cruzarse, los suficientes para hacer que el rubio recobrara algo de esperanza..

Los minutos pasaron realmente rápido y ya todos eran nivel 8, era solo cuestión de tiempo para esperar algún movimiento.

Talon se movía bastante, como buscando el lugar exacto donde entrar, hasta que vio la oportunidad perfecta y apareció detrás de Ezreal gracias a Degüello, rápidamente y sin desperdiciar tiempo, Rastrillar había hecho que perdiera más de la mitad de vida, pero Sona fue astuta y uso su acorde definitivo Crescendo para aturdir a Talon y no dejar que terminara su combo, Ezreal aprovecho esto para ultearlo, cuando Andanada Certera impactó en el asesino, este retrocedió, Ezreal tomó ventaja de esto y comenzó a auto atacarlo, estando a punto de matarlo, olvidando completamente de que no estaba solo, la vida de Talon se recargo por completo, Soraka había hecho uso de Plegaria y Bendición Astral para salvar al Noxiano.

Talon sin desperdiciar una gota de tiempo, activo su definitiva, Asalto de sombra, terminando con la vida de ambos en bot. Anotando un asesinato doble.

La sinergia generada entre Talon y Soraka, no podía ser superada por Sona y Ezreal. La combinación de sus habilidades y definitivas hizo que ganaran bot rápidamente, con Talon feed, el resto de la partida fue bastante fácil, llegando al punto donde rendirse para el equipo enemigo era la única opción.

Al volver a la base de invocación, los 10 campeones se fueron retirando uno por uno, Ezreal agotado hecho un último vistazo a Soraka, y vio partir a Talon, quien llevaba su Apariencia Dragón Blade.

Soraka no pudo evitar cruzar miradas con el rubio, y sintió su corazón estremecerse, tal vez ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde lo ocurrido, tal vez era tiempo de que hablaran, al salir choco contra alguien.

**Soraka:** lo siento, yo no estaba mirando_..- decía para levantarse y acomodar su ropa..-_

**Talon:** descuida.

**Soraka:** muy buen desempeño hoy en bot, realmente eres muy fuerte Talon, tengo que irme, lamento haberte chocado_..- sonrió y se fue por el pasillo.-._

Talon solo la observo, no era un hombre de muchas palabras, solo las necesarias, pero le sorprendió el hecho de que le hablara con tanta normalidad, generalmente algunos sienten odio o rechazo a su persona, por el hecho de ser un Noxiano y asesino. Solo volteo y siguió su camino.

El rubio salía último, y tomo el camino contrario al resto, hizo unos pasos y escucho su nombre ser llamado a lo lejos, freno para verificar y efectivamente alguien lo llamaba. Era Lux, estos días la estuvo evitando, seguramente no podría esconderse para siempre.

**Luxanna:** Ezreal, como estas?..-_en tono preocupado..-_

**Ezreal:** pues..bien..creo

**Luxanna**: aun no has podido hablar con ella, verdad?..

**Ezreal:** no…-_deprimido..-_

**Luxanna:** no te ves del todo bien Ez, estas descansando?.

**Ezreal**_**:**__…-apoyándose en el hombro de lux, estaba tan cansado, desde entonces no podía dormir adecuadamente… Que ella se preocupara tanto por el, hacía que meramente no sintiera tanta auto frustración..-_

El explorador se quedó un momento así, mientras que la rubia depositaba una mano consoladora en la espalda de él. Sabía que estaba pasando un mal momento, y trataría de estar en todo momento. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que alguien los estaba observando y no muy lejos de ahí, sorprendida por la malinterpretada escena, Soraka se apartó en silencio, definitivamente no quería verlo nunca más.

Pasando de largo a Varus, Soraka salía rápidamente de la liga, no quería llorar, quería ser fuerte, quería olvidarlo, como si nunca lo hubiese conocido.

**Varus:** Soraka, a dónde vas?

**Soraka:** no me sigas!

**Varus:** Soraka… -solo pudo ver su silueta desaparecer..-

La hija de las estrellas, caminó hasta llegar a un lugar bastante apartado de la liga, era una especie de bosque pequeño, al internarse en este, la leve luz del día que aún quedaba se colaba por las altas copas de los árboles, crujidos de ramas moverse a causa del viento era lo único que se escuchaba, era la perfecta paz y tranquilidad que buscaba, caminó unos metros más, buscando un lugar en particular, el lugar al cual siempre venia, y ese mismo lugar donde conoció al rubio. Ese espacio que siempre estuvo para poder estar sola y pensar, despejarse de todas aquellas cosas que hacían colapsar su mente.

Así, entre la brisa fresca que acariciaba su rostro, y secaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, cayó dormida. Pasadas varias horas, y ya siendo de noche, Soraka despertó, sorprendida por haberse retrasado tanto. Tenía que volver y estaba extremadamente oscuro.

Pisaba con cuidado, y trataba de distinguir los obstáculos en el suelo, estaba caminando despacio cuando sintió crujir la tierra bajo sus piernas. Paró en seco, espero unos segundos e hizo otro paso, pero al apoyar, la tierra se desplomo, haciendo que cayera ella también. Había caído inconsciente en el frio suelo.


End file.
